Narnia Forevermore
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: Susan and her siblings end up back in Narnia after being apart for months, and Susan explains the terrible reason why. Suspian : Rated T, but for nothing more then Susan & Caspain making out. XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't know why I never wrote a Narnia story before. Maybe it's because I suck. Review and tell me please! I wish I owned The Chronicles of Narnia and Caspian and Edmund, but, sadly, I don't. **

Susan's Point Of View

I watched from the front of the boat, as we drifted into America. My family is split, and my heart is broken, so you can understand why I wasn't jumping up and down with excitement.

Right now, Peter is studying for school with the Professor, whose wardrobe first got us to Narnia. Edmund and Lucy are staying with our Aunt and Uncle, who have never been favorites to any of us. I know that they are probably not very happy. And here I am, thinking about how the world has us separated, and how much I miss Caspian.

I sighed and stepped off the boat with my mum and dad. I was happy to get to see more of the world, and to spend time with them… it's just that I'd rather be with the extremely gorgeous new hunky king of Narnia.

"Susan, please try and cheer up. We have a very important party to go to tonight." Mum said to me once all the bags had been put in the cab.

"Sorry mum, I will try and perk up. Maybe it's just the trip that's got me tired." I forced a yawn out (A/N haha, reading 'yawn' made me yawn!).

"Come now Su, you're not tired. You miss the others." Dad said, seeing through my fake yawn.

"You have no idea how much." I said with a small smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE PARTY…

"Oh Susan! Susan!" called mum. I walked over to where she and dad were standing with a few of there 'important friends'.

"Yes, mum?"

"I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Flannel. Mr. Flannel works in Congress."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you both." I said respectfully as I shook both their hands.

"Oh Susan, you have to meet Mr. Enstance!" Mr. Flannel exclaimed.

"Of course! He has a son about your age. You two would get along splendidly." Said mum.

This is how the weeks would go. There'd be a party almost every night, and I'd have to meet everyone, and talk to their drab sons' as they eyed me up and down, (The sons' not the parents.) A few times, I said that if they kept eyeing me like that, I'd shoot an arrow through their head. I imagined Caspian there with me to help me get through the nights. Peter wrote to me every once and awhile, telling me how busy he was, and how hard the school work was.

I got one letter from Lucy and Ed, but it was very short. I tried writing back, but I had guessed the letter to be lost in the mail, because I never got a reply.

It was the last day in America, and we were to leave early the next morning. It was the last party, and as we walked down the street, I got a terrible feeling.

"Dad, mum, I don't think we should walk anymore. I have a terrible feeling. Maybe we should get a cab?" I said, searching the streets and all the dark corners.

"Nonsense Susan! Your father is here, nothing will happen."

"Your mother is right Susan, I won't let anything happen." Dad reassured me, patting my head. The terrible feeling still didn't go away, but my warnings were falling upon deaf ears. We rounded the corner, and two men grabbed dad and dragged him away. Mum screamed and I saw the knife they had to his throat...

**Next chapter is better, and has a certain king of Narnia in it! REVIEW! Pweeses. **


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian's Point Of View

"King? Aslan is here. He wants to see you." Trumpkin said to me. I leaned away from the balcony, the thoughts of Susan following me as I went to meet Aslan.

"Aslan," I bowed down before him.

"Rise, King Caspian," I stood and saw his golden eyes full of worry and sadness. "I have terrible news. But, this is something I must show you, not tell." I nodded, and we left the castle.

We were standing in a wood. It was very green, and I felt as if I could lay here and sleep all day. Aslan led me to a pool of water, and said,

"What you are about to see, is the world which the Kings and Queens of old come from. Queen Susan is in great pain and her siblings no nothing about it." As he said this, my heart sped up. The thought of someone hurting Susan made me furious. The pool rippled and suddenly a horrific scene was being played before my eyes.

_Susan was hanging clothing up on a line, with a blank look on her face. There were many other women doing other chores around her. As she turned her back to the pool, I saw the blood that had seeped through her white dress. She had marks left from a whip across her back, and a big cut on her arm._

"_GIRL!" yelled a man, coming up to Susan. "The boss wants you." He forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the line. She stumbled along after him. _

The sight of that man grabbing her that way made me fume. Aslan must have sensed this, for he told me to keep watching.

_The man pushed Susan into a room, where another man –presumably the boss—was sitting in a chair. "Ah, Angel. It's about time you got here. I have something for you to do." Susan's eyes narrowed as she seemed to pull out of her walking dead look. "A man here is in search of some… company." The man laughed and Susan spit in his face. His laughter faded quickly. _

"_I will never. You will have to kill me first."_

"_Hmm, in that case… Throw her in the dungeon. No food, no water. But, before you do that, bring me my stick." The man commanded. Susan closed her eyes in defeat. The man came up to her with a beating stick, and he raised it above his head. _But, as he went to bring it down, the pool rippled, and the image faded. I was gripped in anger. I couldn't even respond to Aslan.

Susan's Point Of View

As he brought the stick down over my head, I reached up and grabbed his arm mid-air. He seemed slightly surprised that I was able to stop his hand. I pushed his arm back and kneed him in the gut. The man behind me grabbed my hair, and pulled me back. I tried to twist around but the man's hold on my hair stopped me.

"You foolish girl! Throw her in solitary!" Exclaimed the mad boss.

The guards dragged me down a hallway, and threw me in a dark cage. I started sobbing, the pain of reality setting in. Somewhere in the dark, came a light. I looked up and wiped away my tears. The light was coming closer, and I felt a pinch on my arm…

"It feels like… No, it can not be. I must be dead." I said as I walked into the light.

I showed up in a beautiful field full of flowers. Woods surrounded the field, and in the distance I could see mountains. "Narnia…" I breathed out.

"Yes, dear one." Aslan said from behind me. I turned around fast, and when I saw it was him, I ran and tackled him with a hug. He laughed, and said, "It is good to see you."

"Aslan, I thought I was never allowed to come back to Narnia. Why am I here?" I asked.

"My Queen, I was wrong. You may not need Narnia anymore, but Narnia needs you. Its King needs you." He smiled.

"Caspian?" I asked puzzled. "How much time has passed here?"

"Only as much time as in your world," He replied.

"How is that possible?"

"Narnia time is unpredictable. Seconds could pass by here, while it is days in your world. Or days could pass here, while its seconds in your world." He explained.

"Aslan, what about my brothers and sister, are they here as well?"

"Of course! They are already at the castle, waiting. I figured you would want to tell them what happened… I am so sorry I didn't save you sooner, Queen Susan."

"It is I who should apologize, Aslan. I didn't believe that I would come back. I thought you didn't care enough. I'm sorry." I bowed my head in shame, but he lifted it with his paw.

"Come, we must hurry. Climb on my back, we will get there much sooner!" I climbed onto his back and laughed as he roared.

**AH! Soo, I'm not going to post more then two chapters today, but, uh, the next should be up Friday. I think that is gonna be my upload day, for anyone that cares. Review, my friends!**

**Love,**

**S.R.M**


	3. Chapter 3

Still Susan's Point Of View

When we got to the castle, Peter, Ed, Lu, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and others were waiting by the gate. When I got off of Aslan, Lucy came running up and gave me a hug. She squeezed a little too tight though, and my back started stinging.

"Ah! Please Lu, not so tight." She released me, and saw the blood on her arms. She let

out a shriek and everyone else came running up.

"Susan, what happened?" Edmund exclaimed when he saw my back.

"Oh, nothing much. Just my mouth getting me in trouble." I let out a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Peter and Ed gave me loose hugs, and when I looked to Caspian, he bowed his head, obviously not knowing what to do. I gave him a smile before I hugged him. He gently put his arms around me, and I sighed quietly in relief.

"How about we take care of those wounds?" The Professor said as he suddenly appeared.

"I've got it! Open up Su…" Lucy said, pulling out her Fire Flower Cordial (A/N That's really what it's called!). I took a drop, and my cuts and scars vanished.

"Oh, thank goodness for Santa's gifts!" I exclaimed. Peter, Lu, Ed and I exchanged a look before bursting out into laughter. No one else knew quite what we were laughing about.

"I told you he was real!" Lucy shouted between laughter. That caused everyone else to laugh, even Aslan. But, when the laughter subsided, I knew that I was going to have to tell them.

"It is time, Susan." Aslan said grimly from behind me.

"Time for what?" Asked Caspian.

"Oh wouldn't just be a lot easier if you know, I waited until I was about to die, or something?" I asked as I looked at Aslan.

"Die? Susan, what's going on?" Peter asked. I ignored him like I ignored Caspian.

"Susan, you must tell them. Come, we will go inside." I dropped my head in defeat as we all walked inside. Everyone kept asking me what was going on, and Aslan stopped the questions by saying, "All will be told soon." Everyone was quiet as we walked into the throne room. Caspian had the room cleared out, and I told my brothers and sister to sit down. They did as told.

"When I was in America," I started "something terrible happened. It was the last night we were supposed to be there…" I said, closing my eyes, forcing back the pain of the memories. "Mum, dad, and I were walking back to the hotel. It was pretty late and I had a terrible feeling when we came to the last block we had to walk. It was rather more an alley way, then a side walk. There was only one street light, and I knew something bad was going to happen. I tried to warn them, really I did… but… we walked past a little break between two buildings, and some men grabbed…" My voice broke and I struggled to continue. I looked at the terrified faces of my siblings and couldn't find the strength to continue. I looked to Caspian, and he gave me a reassuring look. I turned to Aslan, and he urged me to continue. "They dragged dad back into the dark, but, I could see what happened. They took a knife and… slit his throat." I choked back tears and continued. "I tried to stop mum but I was… the shock had me momentarily frozen. She ran up to them, and the man stabbed her in the heart. I was able to kn-knock the knife out of the man's hand, but, before I could do much else, the other man s-stabbed me in the side. I passed out. And when I woke up, they were selling me to some other men, who tried to force me to do things, but, they never succeeded." I fished, and looked to the floor. Lucy started crying, and I ran to her and held her. Edmund had a dead look on his face that matched Peter's. I gestured to Edmund to come here and he came and sat next to me. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug as he started to shake. I looked to Peter, and all he could do was stare at me.

I felt like I had let him down. I felt like he hated me for not trying harder. Caspian was awkward in the corner, and really didn't know what to do. Trumpkin bowed his head in sympathy and Reepicheep drew his sword and crossed it over his heart. Aslan looked sad and gave a slight nod before having everyone leave the room. My eyes went blank as Peter stormed out of the throne room.

Later after Lucy had stopped crying, she and Edmund went off with Aslan. No one had seen Peter, and I figured he was still upset. I stood out on a balcony that looked out over the woods with the mountains in the back. Caspian came and stood next to me.

"Are you feeling okay Queen Susan?" He asked, still uncertain.

"Please Caspian; I think we've known each other long enough to drop the formalities." I said with a small smile as I turned to look at him. He shook his head.

"How can you be smiling? You just had to relive a terrible memory. And yet, you were able to be there to comfort your sister and brother." He said, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I'd got there.

"You've lost your parents too, you know the pain. I just choose to ignore it." I took a step closer to him. He smiled slightly and replied,

"Yes, but I didn't witness it. And, all the horrible things you went through. I wish I could go back, and stop it from ever happening." He tucked my hair behind my ear and I smiled.

"If it had not happened, I would not be here with you. The only reason I'd ever change what happened, is for my siblings. For my parents… but, it was there time. I cannot interfere with fate. Nor can you." He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Come, I want to show you something." He pulled me down to the stables and we got on his horse.

We arrived at the ruins of Cair Paravel, and he helped me off his horse.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, walking down the old hallway, to the stone chairs that the others and I had sat in when we were first crowned.

"I am going to rebuild it for you. Just as it was." I turned towards him and smiled. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered. Our faces were inches apart, and he leaned in and closed the gap. It was then, that I knew I'd never be able to leave. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"There is something different about you, Susan. I can't let you go. Not again." He said, as I rested my head against his chest.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." He wrapped his arms around me tighter. I heard a stick crack, and I turned around, out of his embrace.

"What is wrong?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Something… is off." I whispered, walking over to his horse, and pulling out my bow and arrows. I strung an arrow, and he pulled out his sword.

"Be prepared." I whispered to him as a man emerged from the woods…

**Dun, dun, DUN! So, what will happen? I'm gonna go ahead and post the next chapter because waiting until Friday is just too far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Susan's Point of View, still

"Who are you?" Caspian asked, becoming the king he is.

"Greetings, your highness…" The man said bowing down low. It was a bow of disrespect that I had seen before. "And to you, my queen… I am Sir Mender." Caspian and I exchanged a look. He was amused too, and not just by the man's name. The man was short and very girly looking. His voice was light with a lisp and I couldn't help but be amused.

"And what do you ask for, Sir Mender?" Caspian said, lowering his blade.

"Just your kingdom… And, this young woman." He said with a smile.

"Well, you'd have to kill me before you took either." Caspian replied, raising his sword.

"And then, after you killed him, you'd have to kill High King Peter, and then, you'd have to kill King Edmund. AND THEN, you'd have to kill me, because I would die before I ever went away with you." I interjected, narrowing my eyes.

"Mm, feisty. Well, I'd have to put you in your place before I ever let you be my queen. Very well, I will kill you all first. Sishshu Numni!" He exclaimed in a different language, as an army of men stepped out from the shadows.

"Well, I've got a better idea, how about I just kill you all instead." Caspian smirked as I jumped back, and grabbed the horn from the saddle bag. I blew the horn as Mender's men began to attack.

I had taken down ten to twelve men with my arrows already, but they were forcing us back towards the cliff. Everytime one would get close enough, Caspian would slice them to pieces in a matter of seconds. Despite that, we were still out numbered greatly with close to a hundred men still coming.

We were forced to the edge, and had no where to retreat to. The men started to force us off the edge, and just before it was too late, a mob of Narnians and Telmarines attacked. Peter and Edmund along side Trumpkin and Reepicheep led the mob. The attack was over before it started. Caspian and I started moving forward while destroying Mender's Men in the process.

Peter was his usual self, and took down anyone that got in his way until he got to me. He then stood beside Caspian and me in battle. I searched the crowd for Edmund, and saw him cut the arm off of one of Mender's men.

"Mender! Stop him!" Caspian shouted out upon seeing Mender head for a horse. A Minotaur ran after the man and knocked him off the horse. Caspian, Peter and I got there in time to stop the Minotaur from killing him. All his men were dead, and our army rejoiced. Edmund came running up next to us, and I gave him a quick hug.

"You sir, have no army left. How do you plan to take Narnia now?" Caspian asked holding Mender at sword point.

"Which ever way seems easiest… You may have stopped my army here, but I have more troops then you can imagine. I will get your queen and your kingdom." He stated, looking me over again. I punched him in the jaw and exclaimed,

"You will never get either!"

"Maybe, then, I'll take your other queen. A little young for my liking but…" He said with a twinkle in his eye. This time, it was Peter that knocked the man to the ground.  
"You stay away from my sisters you pervert." Peter spit out, venom in every word.

"You can't stop me." Mender exclaimed. Just as Peter went to cut his head off, he disappeared. We all stood in shock for a second, before I remembered something from my studying in the days of old.

"He's harnessed magic. I read about it once, they can gather magic up from all around Narnia and use it for themselves. I guess you could have guessed that though, with the disappearing and all." I said, glancing over at my brothers and Caspian.

"How can we stop him from using the magic?" Peter asked, as we all started for the horses.

"I don't remember… The book would have been in Cair Paravel, in my library." I stated sadly.

"No problem. We had the books moved from Cair Paravel to the castle. The only problem, I suppose, is that it might not be there, or fully intact." Caspian told us as we mounted the horses.

"I remember exactly what it looks like. I bet I can find it." I said as I looked at Caspian.

"Um, not to break up your little love fest," Edmund said, "But, why don't we just ask Aslan about it?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose we could just do that instead." I smirked as we all started off towards the castle.

When we got there, Caspian helped me off before addressing the troops, and telling them they did a good job. They all cheered and we went inside. Just inside the door, Lucy stood waiting for us.

"So, what happened exactly?" She asked me as we walked past. She skipped up along side me, and I replied,

"Well there is this guy Mender who wants to take over Narnia and kill our brothers and Caspian and then kidnapped both of us."

"No, no, not that. I don't care about that," She stated, stopping us all in our tracks. "What happened between you and Caspian? That's what I want to know." I turned bright red and gently smacked her on the arm.

"Lucy!" I said embarrassed. Caspian smiled and Peter and Edmund held back laughter. "I'll tell you later." I whispered to her pushing her along. No one else heard, for Edmund responded,

"Don't worry Lu, I'll tell you once I get the latest issue of Susan's diary."

"Edmund! Now she knows we've been reading her diary!" Peter whisper-yelled at him.

"Oh you two better be glad that I'm in a charitable mood, otherwise I'd kill you where you stand. Read my diary again—,"

"Alright!" Edmund cut me off. Caspian burst out laughing and I reached over to grab at Edmund but he ran away. Peter, on the other hand wasn't so fortunate and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Peter, please, grow up a little." I said, giving him cold eyes. He looked down and replied,

"Yes ma'am." I smirked and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me." I said, releasing him from my bear hug.

"No problem sis." We both smiled at each other, and Lucy said,

"Aw, Kodak moment!" (A/N I know that Kodak didn't exist, but I had to use it! So, let's just pretend.) We all burst out laughing before I said that we better go find Aslan.

**And, uh, that's it until Friday **** Please review and tell me what you think of the Suspian moments. Hehe, love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I decided to post this a day early, so, yeah. Oh, and, happy Veteran's day ;)**

Still Susan's Point of View

We walked down the corridors, searching for Aslan. Edmund had come back to the group when he realized that I wasn't going to kill him, but wasn't really paying attention.

"Susan, I think he's already gone." Lucy said as we searched the last room in the castle. All of us were really worn out from the walking, and I a few people from our little search party left. (Cough- Edmund- Cough)

"Then, we have to find that book. Since we can't find Aslan, the book will have to do." I said, heading off towards the library.

"Do we have to come?" The DLF (Dear little friend aka Trumpkin) asked, gesturing to himself and Lucy.

"No, you don't have to. None of you have to come. I can find the book by myself." I stated, turning back around.

"Good, I did not want to search for an old, musty book…" Peter muttered to Reepicheep as they wandered off. Lucy and Trumpkin skipped off in the direction of her room, and I figured I wouldn't see them again for awhile. Caspian was the one who stayed. But, he made sure that everyone else was gone before he fell into step next to me.

"Decided to stay, did you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't really let you do all the work yourself. I am the king, after all." He smiled and opened the door to the library for me. I laughed as we walked inside.

There were only two or three people in the library, and they all left shortly after Caspian and I entered. Caspian led me over to the back room where all the books of old were kept.

The majority of the books were falling apart, or missing pages. We searched a whole shelf before Caspian pulled me into his arms and asked,

"Take a break?" He leaned in to kiss me and I replied,

"Fine with me." He kissed me passionately, and I ran my hands through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I giggled when he picked me up and set me on a study table. He started to kiss me again, and that's when I stopped him.

"Caspian, we have to find this book." He kissed me one more time before he said,

"Right, of course. Let's get back to work." We walked over to the other side of the shelf and scanned it for about five seconds before we took another 'break'. He pushed me gently up against the book shelf opposite to the one we had been searching, and as he kissed me again, a book fell off the shelf. It made us both pull away. I looked at him before I bent down to pick it up. I blew the dust off the cover and read the title aloud.

"_Secret of Spells_. This is the book!" I exclaimed, looking through the pages.

"Well, what do you know…" He still had one arm wrapped around my waist, and I felt it drop away suddenly. I started to ask what was wrong, but when I looked up, I saw Peter standing there in the door way.

"We found the book," I said to him as he walked into the room. He gave Caspian a hard look before he came over to look at the book.

"And you're sure this will work?" Peter asked as we headed over to the study table from earlier.

"I have no idea if it will or not, but, it's worth a try." I said as we sat down.

An hour of scanning through the one-thousand page book proved to be useless. There were no pages about draining the magic from a person, but, we guessed it had to be on one of the seven pages that were missing.

"I'm guessing that someone, one of the spies for Mender, ripped out the pages." I said, sitting back in the chair. Caspian covered his face with his hands in frustration. Peter sighed deeply and said,

"I think you're right. The pages don't look burnt or torn, but like someone took them out purposely."

"We have to find out who in the castle is a spy. I do not want them amongst us." Caspian said as he stood up. Peter stood up right after Caspian and said to him,

"There is no way you can find out. If he has spies inside the castle, they won't give themselves up!"

"I can at least try. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Caspian replied and I had a feeling he meant me. Peter obviously had the same thoughts because he yelled,

"She doesn't need you to protect her! I can do that very well!"

"Oh yes, that was proven when she spent a month locked up and beaten!"

"Don't you dare-," Peter started, but I jumped up and exclaimed,

"Enough! Both of you need to stop now. What happened in our world was _my_ fault! I couldn't do anything to save myself. And it's not either of your jobs to protect me! So stop acting like I'm a damsel in distress who needs saving. No more fighting!" I shouted as I slammed the book shut. Both of them just stood there, looking at the floor. I grabbed the book and left the room.

Once I was out of the library, I ran down the hall to Lucy's room. When I entered, she was braiding DLF's beard.

"Oh hey Su! Did you find the book you were looking for?" Lucy looked up and saw my expression. "Trumpkin, why don't you go get some more water for us?" Lucy suggested as she ushered him out of the room.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered, leaving without question.

"What has Peter done now?" Lucy asked as we sat down on the bed.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Yes?" She prompted.

"It's just that he is keeping me on a short leash. I don't think he likes the way Caspian and I are around each other." I explained, lying back on the bed.

"He didn't seem to mind before." Lucy pointed out, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I think it's because he knew we were leaving… It doesn't really matter anyway. I love Caspian." I said, looking her in the eye. She smiled and said,

"Oh, I already knew that. But, if you do, why did you yell at him?" She asked, puzzling me.

"How do you know I yelled at him?"

"Edmund." She shrugged, sitting back up. I sat up next to her and said,

"I don't like it when they pretend I can't protect myself. I mean, sure, I don't do a _great_ job, but at least I'm able to keep myself from getting killed."

"Oh, Caspian and Peter are just over-protective. It's just because they both care about you a great deal. Peter is protective because he's your brother, Caspian is protective because he's just _**amazing**_ and in love with you." Lucy said drawing out 'amazing'. I laughed and said,

"Yeah, he's not a bad kisser either!" We both laughed and Lucy thought aloud,

"I wonder how long until he proposes?" I turned red and replied,

"Lucy, I-I don't think that's going to happen." She turned to look at me, shock on her face.

"Oh, it's going to happen. Even if I have to force it! You two are destined to be together, and even if I have to threaten him, he will propose." She said menacingly.

"Lucy! You wouldn't!" I laughed out.

"Oh yes, yes I would." She said, laughing in a slightly scary way.

"Okay, a little too far Lu. Just a little… So, do you want to know what happened at Cair Paravel between Caspian and me?"

"Of course, tell me!" I laughed, and launched into the story…

**GAH! Things are heating up! Um, I have the tiniest favor to ask of you wonderful people that read this: You see that little button down there? Could you be a friend and click on it and review? Pretty Please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! Sorry I posted this late, but (enter excuses here) So, I'm gonna post you two chapters because this one is SHORT. **

Edmund's Point Of View

I walked down the hall, intent on finding her. As I rounded the corner, I literally ran into her.

"King Edmund, there you are!" Penelope exclaimed, making me smile.

"Please Penelope, just call me Edmund. I thought that you might want to go for a walk in the gardens?" I asked, nervous as hell. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Of course I want to. Let's go!" She started dragging me down the hall, and down the servant's staircase. We finally made it to the gardens, and I was panting for breath.

"Do we have to run everywhere?" I asked rhetorically. She laughed and replied,

"Yes!" We walked about the gardens for while before she insisted that I show her how I was able to be such a great spy. I smiled and pulled her back into the house. I took her to the library and we snuck behind some bookcases just in time to hear Peter and Caspian get in a fight. "We have to find out who in the castle is a spy. I do not want them amongst us." Caspian said as he stood up. Peter stood up right after Caspian and said to him,

"There is no way you can find out. If he has spies inside the castle, they won't give themselves up!"

"I can at least try. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Caspian replied, I whispered to Penelope that he was directing that towards Susan.

"She doesn't need you to protect her! I can do that very well!" Peter yelled, furious.

"Oh yes, that was proven when she spent a month locked up and beaten!"

"Ooh," I let out in a whisper as I bit down on my lip.

"Don't you dare-," Peter started, but Susan jumped up from her seat, causing the chair to screech across the floor. She started to rant, but before she left, I pulled Penelope from the room. We made our way down the hall, and ran into Lucy and Trumpkin in the hall.

"Susan just destroyed Caspian and Peter. I guess they can't win every fight after all." I said to Lucy with a smile as we passed. She sighed and her and Trumpkin went back into her room.

**Please review! I really need to know if I should continue this or start new.**


	7. Chapter 7

Caspian's Point Of View

Susan stormed out of the room, and I looked up at Peter. He looked up at me, anger clear in his eyes.

"Great job, now look what you've done!" He shouted at me, gesturing to the door.

"What I've done? It's as much your fault as it is mine!" I argued back.

"You need to stay away from my sister." He commanded me.

"Is that what this is all about? When you left last, I thought we were friends. Now, because I get to be with your sister again, you hate me? We kissed in front of you before you left! You should know how I feel about her!" I asked him, some of my anger fading away.

"I didn't think it was this serious and I figured we'd never get to come back! The only reason I'm being so mean to you, is that I don't want to see Susan hurt again. I've stood by and watched her heart get broken too many times. She really loves you, Caspian, if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"And I really love her. I won't hurt her. If I do, you can… cut my hands off!" I exclaimed, making him laugh.

"Why your hands?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Because then I'd never be able to hold a sword." I added in my head, 'Or hold Susan ever again.' He slapped my back and looked me in the eye.

"You better be good to your promise, or I will cut your hands off." I laughed and we left the room, friends again.

Susan's Point Of View

After I left Lucy, I went for a walk. Walks were always one of those things that helped clear my mind. I somehow found my way out past the gardens, to the cliff that over looked the river. Memories flooded back to me… I remembered the moment that we crossed the river, and how we first saw the affects of Aslan. The snow melted away and everything seemed to be right.

The others may not know, but, I believe in Narnia as much as Lucy. I have as much faith in Narnia as Lucy, or maybe even more. The only reason that I said we had to forget it was because the pain was too much. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came to mind, when I remembered that their dam was just down the river. It put a smile on my face.

"I'm glad to see your smiling." Caspian said, suddenly behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He laughed and said, "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"It's fine; just don't sneak up on me again." I replied with a laugh. He came and stood next to me.

"What had you smiling?" He asked, taking my hand.

"What, I'm not allowed to just be happy?"

"No you are, I was just-," he seemed to think I was offended.

"Caspian, I was just joking. I was remembering the Beavers. They lived just down there, in a little dam. They were the ones that helped us find Aslan when we first came to Narnia." I explained, pointing to where they used to live.

"Do you miss them?" He asked, looking at our interlaced hands.

"Yes, of course… but, they're happy forever now. I just wish I knew what happened to them. I mean, did they die in battle? Did they search for us and get killed? Or, did they live out their lives, and die of old age?" I thought aloud looking back out at the river.

"I'm sure they died happy." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you and Peter still mad at each other?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"No, we resolved matters. He is asking trusted servants if they know who the spy is." I heard Edmund and someone else laughing, and I pulled away from Caspian. He wouldn't let go of my hand though. We walked over behind a shrub, looking into the garden.

Edmund was sitting with a young girl, holding her hand and flirting. I smiled and showed Caspian. He smiled too, and we spied on them a little bit longer.

"Edmund, are you and the others preparing to go to war with Mender?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. My smile faded, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Right now we are finding out how to take away his powers. But, you already know that. I told you about the book." He replied, making me suspicious.

"And, without the pages, how are you going to take away his powers?" Caspian seemed to know that something was up too, and we crouched down and continued to listen.

"I think we are looking for Aslan now, but I don't know. I was with you and not in the throne room when they talked about it."

"Well, I think you should find out…" Edmund gave her an odd look and she covered up by saying, "I want to know if you are going off to war. I don't want you to get hurt." She added on, and he smiled replying,

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt. I fought the White Witch and came away alive. I think I can take on a man with a lisp." She forced a laugh and Caspian and I got up and snuck away.

"Caspian, he's so oblivious. It's going to hurt him so much if it turns out she's the spy!" I whispered to him as we hurried away.

"I know, I know… I've got an idea though. Let's find Peter." He grabbed onto my elbow as we picked up the pace.

**Eeeeeeeep! Please, click the little review button and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe, sorry, I forgot yesterday was Friday **

Susan's Point of View

Caspian's idea was to hold a staff meeting of sorts. This way we could smuggle out all the spies at once.

"Thank you all for coming." Caspian announced as the doors to the throne room were closed. "I have very urgent news that you all must know of. There are spies amongst us." Peter and I exchanged a look as the servants stayed unmoving, almost, as if he hadn't said a word. If we had announced something like that back at Cair Paravel, people would have murmured and sought after whoever it was.

"As some of you have heard," Caspian continued. "there is a new threat. A man named Mender wants to over throw the castle and take control of Narnia. For his spies, I want you to know: he will not succeed. For I have the Kings and Queens of old by my side once more. So you spies of Mender, I want you to know, I know who you are and who you are using. I give you a chance now, to give yourselves up." The room became very quiet and Caspian signaled the doors to be guarded. Two women and a man put their heads down in shame and walked slowly up to Caspian.

"We ask for forgiveness. Please, your highness, he threatened to kill our children." One of the two women spoke on behalf of the three people. Now, the crowd gave reaction. They whispered and gasped, and I searched the crowd until my eyes rested upon Penelope.

She felt my stare, and locked eyes with me. I narrowed my eyes and she seemed to catch on to the fact that I knew. She smiled an evil smile before she shook her head 'no'. I lifted my head up in realization that she wasn't going to give herself up. Then, I returned her a smile that showed I wasn't going to give up. Caspian glanced over at me and I nodded for him to end the meeting.

"What happened? She didn't give herself up yet." Peter said when he, Caspian and I were left alone.

"She knows I know and that I am going to hunt her down. She's probably already trying to escape." I said as I sat down on the armrest of Caspian's throne. He gave me a smile and shook his head, obviously amused about something. I cocked my head to the side to question him and he answered by saying,

"I just find you fascinating, is all."

"Well, she's using my baby brother, she better be prepared for me to rip her head off. No one hurts my family." I said coldly, and letting it sink in for the guards around us. Trumpkin came in then.

"Your majesties, I found the girl. She is with King Edmund." Trumpkin said as Lucy skipped in. Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands, thinking it over.

"Peter, it's going to hurt him even more later on, if we don't tell him now." Lucy said wisely, sitting down next to me.

"Susan, how should I approach this? Help, this has never been my field of expertise." Peter begged me.

"What, you think I should know how to do this just because I've had my heart broken enough?" I questioned.

"Well, that's what I was hoping for." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed.

"Fine, give me a moment…" The room went quiet as I sat there thinking. I looked about blankly, thinking over possibilities. "Alright," I said after a few minutes. "I think that the best way to approach this is to get the two separated. Then, Caspian you will lock her away and find out the information to get Mender… Peter, Lucy, and I will tell Edmund."

"What! I don't want to be apart of breaking Edmunds heart. I've seen them together, and he actually has _feelings_ for her!" Lucy exclaimed, making Peter sigh in frustration.

"Lucy, she's just using Ed! If he doesn't find out soon, it could break him even more later. We have to tell him before he does anything drastic." I replied, standing up.

"I guess you're right… but, still I don't want to be the one who tells him. I'll just be support." Lucy smiled, standing up and flattening her skirt out.

We all left with our plan now formed, and headed off in the direction of the kids. Caspian had another servant call the girl over and out of sight. Then he and two guards took her away. Edmund stood there waiting, a rose in his hand. I pushed Peter to go first and the three of us walked into the small courtyard where he waited.

"Guys, do you mind? I'm in the middle of something." He said, holding the rose behind his back.

"Ed," Peter started, gesturing for Edmund to sit on the stone bench. "We need to tell you something…" Peter looked at me to continue and I sighed.

"Edmund, I—I have some bad news… Penelope, she's not who you think she is."

"What are you trying to say?" Edmund said, angry.

"She's working for Mender, Ed." Peter said, standing there awkward. Lucy sat next to Ed and put an arm around him.

"Leave me alone!" He said, jumping up. "You guys don't know anything about Penelope! She's not a spy! She's… She's just a servant!"

"Ed, she's using you, trying to get information." I said quietly. He looked to the ground and seemed to think it through.

"How could I have been so blind?" He exclaimed, storming out. Caspian came up just in time to see Ed leave. I started after Edmund, but Caspian grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Let him go. He needs to be by himself." He said, pulling me back into the garden. Lucy, upon Caspian's arrival asked,

"So, are we to go to war now?"

"I am afraid so. Mender's army is already on there way here. We will cut them off at the Dancing Lawn. That's where this will take place." Lucy and I both freaked out when he said this.

"No!" We both shouted.

"Girls, we have no choice." Peter said, knowing the reason for our freak out.

"No! The Dancing Lawn is a place of peace and happiness! It can't be a battle field." Lucy exclaimed, jumping up.

"She's right! That's the place where we have no worries. We can't fight there." I put in, crossing my arms and stepping away from Caspian. Caspian sighed and said,

"I wish I could change it, but it's the only chance we have at stopping him before he gets to the town."

"Fine, but we're not happy about it!" Lucy said, making me laugh a little.

"Let's get to it then." Peter finally said.

**Oh my gosh! I have noooooo idea what's gonna happen next! I've ran out of pre-written chapters! CURSE MY LAZINESS! So, um, anyone got any ideas? If you have something you want to happen in the story, review and tell me! I'll work it in and credit you! Oh, btw, BEN BARNES IS SMOKIN' HOT! **


	9. Chapter 9

Edmunds Point Of View

As I walked away from them, fuming, I thought it over. Could she really have been playing with me this whole time? The more I thought about, the more things came into place.

I was the one who showed her were all the best spying points were! I was giving her information! I told her what book we were looking for…. She stole the pages. I sat down on a chair in one of the many halls. I covered my face with my hands and just sat there.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Penelope. Hate threatened to over come me, but, I got a better idea.

"Hey Penny, where'd you run off to?" I asked sweetly, standing up and wrapping my arms around her waist. This used to be a comforting thing to me. Now, all I want to do is hurl.

"Oh, you know… I had a few chores to finish." I wondered what kind of chores she was talking about, but quickly got rid of the thought.

"So… Are you guys preparing for battle?" She asked sweetly, putting her arms around my neck. I smirked inwardly.

"No, we're not actually. That's what my brother and sisters came to tell me. We have decided that Mender is no longer that big of a threat… especially now that we can take away his powers." The look on her face gave it away. She was definitely a spy. Her eyes were slightly shocked and worried. She put a smile on her face though and replied,

"Good, that way I don't have to worry about you…" She leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back fast. I grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we started running.

"To a special place…" I pulled her through the castle and down the stairs into one of the holding rooms.

"Why is this place special?" She asked, looking around nervously.

"Well, it better be special to you. This is where you will be staying." I let go of her hand and stepped out, closing the cell door behind me.

"Eddie! What do you mean? You can't leave me here!" She grabbed onto the bars, and I stood close to her face.

"Don't call me Eddie. You shouldn't have used me Penelope. I trusted you, and you betrayed me. This is your punishment until we figure out what to do with you." She started crying and I stepped back.

"Ed… I—I'm sorry…" She stuttered out, sobbing. I had to remind myself that she was the bad guy.

"And I'm not. I hope you enjoy your stay." With that said, I ran down the hall and two the guards. "Keep an eye on her. She's a spy for Mender." I said harshly. They stood up straight and replied with,

"Yes your majesty." As I ran up the stairs, I ran into Susan. She saw the look on my face, and before I could get far enough away, she pulled me into a bear hug. I returned it, and told her what I did.

"I'm proud of you Ed. I'm so sorry that you had to do that though. I wish I could make it different." She said with tears in her eyes. I gave her a blank smile and replied,

"Well, I got her back. We need to find those pages before it's too late. Let's get the others."

**So, what'cha think? This is only the first one. Over the next few chapters I have some wonderful people to credit. So, to these people who helped me finish this!**

_**Mae-E: For helping me figure out what's gonna happen and for your great ideas!**_

_**Esmerana 'Esme' Call: For being the one to help me get past the block.**_

_**TheLostHerionesOfOlympus: For being awesome and helping me!**_

_**EbonyK: Because you hoped something desperate would happen before battle, which inspired me.**_

_**FelipeMarcusThomas: Your review really gave me some inspiration!**_

_**xxHeartBrokenxx: I think all I have to say to you is… QUACK! **____** lol.**_

_**FANPIRE-LULU: For all your reviews! They really got me writing!**_

**Thank you all who review! **

**S.R.M.**


	10. Chapter 10

Susan's Point Of View

Seeing Edmund's sad face made me dislike Penelope even more then I already did. When I get my hands on her, she's gonna be glad that she has the protection of cell bars. I think Edmund could sense this, because as we were walking in search of the others, he said,

"Don't kill her Su."

"No promises." I gave him a smile and then we ran into Caspian and Peter. Like, literally ran into them. We were rounding a corner the same time they were and I smashed into Caspian's chest. He grabbed my arms to keep me from falling back. He laughed and I rubbed my forehead.

"Dang Caspian! Why do you have to wear metal armor? That hurt." I was still rubbing my forehead when I heard Peter and Edmund laugh. I gave them a dirty look but it disappeared when Caspian kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and Peter cleared his throat.

"Right!" I said, turning towards Ed and Pete. "We need to get Lu, the DLF, Reepicheep, and the others. Ed has Penelope in a holding cell." Peter and Caspian looked approvingly at Edmund and he smirked sadly. I gave him a concerned look, but he ignored it.

"We need to find those pages." Caspian said in his hottie accent, causing me to smile.

"Then let's go!" I replied, as we all headed off to get the others.

Edmund wanted to be the interrogator, so, we let him. Penelope was brought into a room with all of us. The guards chained her down to the chair and Edmund approached her.

"Hey Eddie." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Hey backstabbing-liar." He said sweetly. Her smile faded into a grimace. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, why are you wasting my time exactly?" She asked, shifting her gaze of me. I narrowed my eyes and let her know how angry I was by making a slitting motion on my neck. Then, I pointed at her. Lucy seemed to notice our little exchanged and she hooted in encouragement. It made me smile. That made everyone give her a quizzical look, but then Edmund continued on with his interrogation.

"So, _Penny_, where are the missing pages to the book of spells?" he asked, mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Edmund said, standing over her.

"Do not." She replied, that annoying smile back on her face.

"Do to! I told you about it." He stated.

"So you admit to helping a spy?" She asked him sweetly.

"So you admit to being a spy?" He threw back at her. She sighed heavily and said,

"Yes I do. It was almost too easy when you were so willing to be my little puppet." She laughed and Edmund stepped back, angry that he couldn't hit her. But, I can hit her, and my temper went from low to boiling over.

"You know what? That's it!" I shouted. I paced up to her and backhanded her so hard the chair fell over. Peter grabbed me from behind to hold me back while I called her numerous things.

"Yeah! Go Susan!" Lucy yelled, as Caspian and Edmund picked the chair back up.

"You are so lucky that someone was here to hold me back! If you _**ever**_ talk to anyone in my family like that again, you'll find out that I'm not as gentle as everyone thinks!" I shouted as Peter held on to me. Edmund burst out laughing and which caused everyone else to, except Penelope and I. Penelope had this huge red mark across her face, and I was glaring. She looked so scared, I could have laughed.

"Susan one, Penelope zero!" Lucy shouted between laughter.

"Alright, it's time to get down to business." Caspian said, causing the laughter to subside.

After hours of interrogating all we got out of her was a hint. She told us that the pages were somewhere inside the castles library. But, she didn't specify which one, and there were seven. And they were all HUGE.

It was sunset and none of us knew where to start. The trees were keeping us updated of Mender's location, and we knew that we had maybe another ten hours before he reached the Dancing Lawn. The servants in the house were ordered to search and Lucy was going to help. Caspian, Peter, Edmund and I were told to rest so we could fight in the battle.

As I was heading back to my bed chambers, I ran into Caspian again.

"We need to be more careful or one of us is going to get hurt." Caspian laughed as I rubbed my forehead.

"Or maybe you should just be soft and not wear metal armor everywhere." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his chin.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright…" I said puzzled. He took me out to the stables and we got on his horse. We rode down near the river and towards this big weeping willow. As we got closer, I noticed a blue glow coming from inside.

"What is that?" I asked resting my chin on his shoulder so I could see more.

"It's a surprise." He said with a laugh. I gave him a look, but he didn't see it. The sun had set now, and it became hard to see anything. We dismounted outside the weeping willow and he led me inside.

"Caspian, it's beautiful."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I can't wait to post the next chapters! I hope you enjoyed, and that you review! **** the next chapter will be total SUSAPIAN! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Narnia 3 comes out tomorrow, and so, I'm going to post today! I hope you like! **

Caspian's Point Of View

Susan was taken by the willow tree. It was a marvelous place. Blue fireflies floated around causing a soft blue light. The tree formed a bench out of one of its roots and the river gave it a magical soundtrack. Since I got Peter's permission, I have been planning on bringing her here. This is the place where I was going to propose to her. I let Susan wander in farther as I stood and watched.

She looked up at the fireflies and they swirled around her. "Hello" "Hello" "Hello" They whispered in their high-pitched tone. She laughed and said hi back. I smiled and walked over to her. I led her over to the bench and we sat down.

"Caspian… this place is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here." She said quietly.

"It was my pleasure… Susan?" I asked nervously. She turned towards me with a smile,

"Yes?" She replied, sending butterflies loose in my stomach. I took a deep breath.

"I love you." I finally told her, and I smiled. She returned the smile and said,

"I love you, Caspian." If it was possible, the smile on my face grew wider. I kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled back and held her hands in mine. This was it.

"Susan Pevensie, will you-," I was cut off by the war horns sounding. Telling us Mender had reached the Dancing Lawn. We both jumped up and I pulled her out from underneath the willow, and helped her onto the horse. (A/N I can't remember Caspian's horse's name!) I was going to kill Mender for interrupting this moment! When we arrived back at the castle, Peter, Edmund and the others were already gearing up for battle. Susan rushed off to get her armor on and her weapons. Peter looked at me, wondering if I got to ask. I shook my head no, and as I walked past, he pat my shoulder.

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready to go and preparing to march off. Susan came running out then and announced,

"The pages are still missing. Lucy said she'll send word once she finds them." I looked to Peter, then to Edmund. Then, to Susan. They all nodded and I shouted,

"To the Dancing Lawn!"

Susan's Point Of View

We rode in silence, and I thought about what Caspian was going to ask me. I think he was going to propose, but… I don't know, so I'm not going to bring it up. Everytime I thought back to the moment though, I smiled. I had to hide my smile; I don't want anyone to think I'm smiling because of the coming battle.

When we got closer to the Dancing Lawn I could hear Mender's troops. They were marching and hollering. There was a glow from there fires and our Narnians soon put out the torches we had.

Now, they won't see us coming. We separated into two groups. Peter and I led one half of our army around the left side of the Lawn. Caspian and Edmund took the others to the right. Now, we waited. Mender and his troops were setting up camp, and we were waiting for them to sleep.

Peter tapped my shoulder and pointed to Mender's tent. It was on the far end, with seven guards outside. I nodded, and we spent the rest of the waiting in silence.

It was nearing day break when our attack could play out. The archers and I swiftly took out the night guards, and Caspian and Peter led our troops in quietly. The only other night guards alive were around Mender's tent, and I lined up to take them out. I signaled for the other archers to take out the other six. In a second the men were lying dead. But, we ran into a snag, an alarm sounded, and our men soon started slaying the men asleep in the tents. But, it was too late, Mender was up and so was the rest of his army. Filling almost all of the Dancing Lawn, there was no way we could kill all the men now. There was suddenly noise all around me, and the battle began with the sun rising.

**Sorry this is so short; I hope it was worth reading. Don't worry, Caspian gets his moment back ;) Could you pretty pweese press that little button and review? Pweese?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry this is so short! I'm not gonna post two chapters today, because the story is almost over, and I want it to last a little bit longer. RxR! S.R.M.**

Lucy's Point Of View

I and a few servants were searching desperately for the missing pages. We had covered two libraries, and still had nothing! I was so frustrated that I pushed over a table as I marched out of the library we were searching. "Aslan!" I shouted down the halls, hoping he'd appear. He didn't, of course, so I sat down. Susan and the others had already started the battle according to the trees, and I only had so much time.

I jumped up as a light blub went off in my head. I ran down the stairs, two guards following, and into the cell that held Penelope. I hit her with a pillow to wake her up.

"Penelope! Where are those pages?" I demanded, pulling out my little dagger. She slinked up against the wall, and I saw the bruise on her face from where Su smacked her.

"I already told you, in a library!" She shouted at me. I got all in her face, and said,

"Listen Penny, I don't really hate you that much. But, what you did to my brother was wrong, and so I don't like you. And the fact that you work for the bad guys puts you one my list. But, I need you right now. So, if you promise to be good, I'll let you out of your cell. BUT," I shouted as she got a happy smile on her face, "if you disobey and do anything wrong, Aslan will have to have a word with you. Got it?"

"Yes, your majesty. I'll be good. I'll take you to the pages!" She jumped up and the guards were on her in a second.

"It's okay. But, watch her closely. Come on!"

Penelope and I went running down the halls, and she took me into the smallest library of them all: The professors. She led me over to one of the back shelves and pushed a few books onto the floor, and opened a secret compartment in the shelf. Then, she pulled out three pages.

"Here, these are them. Now, please, don't make me go back to that cell!" She begged, shoving the pages in my hands.

"I'll keep up my end of the deal, as long as you keep up yours." She nodded excitedly. "Guards, take her outside the castle walls and don't let her leave the town. I don't want her going to Mender." I commanded. The two guards did as told. I ran and sat down on a chair in the library. I quickly read through the pages until I came to a picture. It was of a rose shaped diamond on a string.

"Oh my goodness!" I shouted to the air. I knew this necklace! Susan and I found it long ago on one of our many adventures. We left it where we found it though, deciding it could be of a danger to Aslan. It was on Teribinthia Island. (A/N that's actually an island on the map of Narnia, it's just of the coast of Cair Paravel.) I ran out of the library, clutching the papers. I ran to the gardens, and the flower petals from a near by tree floated towards me, taking shape.

"Yes, queen Lucy?" The tree asked me, smiling.

"I need you to send a message to Queen Susan."

**Again, I'm sorry this is so short. I hope that you'll read when I update next!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ro Mance **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I almost forgot to update! Sorry! I hope you have a great Christmas and happy New Year! Love you all!**

Susan's Point Of View

Mender had just been standing there, watching. It was driving me insane. All of our men that tried to kill him were dead, and Mender's men were much better then we had expected. I was being pushed back towards the woods, and the trees had come to my aid. They wrapped the men surrounding me up in their branches and threw them off to the side. Soon though, the trees that helped me moved forward into the battle. A Minotaur attempted to kill Mender, and I screamed at him to stop. But, it was too late and the Minotaur was dead.

Mender's attention was drawn to me, and he sent five or so of his men over to kill me. I was soon surrounded and I took them all out swiftly. Then, more and more poured in and I could barely keep them away from me. I was clipped from behind and knocked down. I kicked at the men who stood over me and just before one smashed the handle of his sword on my head, Caspian came out of nowhere and killed them all. He helped me up and we smiled at each other.

More men came and surrounded us though, and we fought back to back. Peter was preoccupied and we had no other source of help. Everyone was busy and I and Caspian were basically drowning in the dead bodies. We were pushed closer to the edge of the Lawn, when all of a sudden,

"Caspian!" I shouted as I watched him fall to the ground, a sword sticking straight through him. The man help responsible didn't last a second. I shot him in the eye and pulled out my sword to keep off the rest. My scream however, got everyone's attention and soon Narnians and my brothers were surrounding us. I dropped my sword as I ran over to Caspian's body.

"No, no, no!" I whispered, holding back tears and putting pressure on his wound.

"Susan…" he whispered, stroking my face.

"I'm here, Caspian." I whispered, trying to smile. I wish Lucy was here! She would have her cordial! A tear rolled down my face, and Caspian wiped it away.

"It's okay. I will be…fine." He struggled, and I smiled at him.

"I know, I know. Just, don't die on me." I gave a dry laugh and he smiled.

"I promise." Peter and Ed came running over and sat next to us. I had Caspian's blood all over my hands, and Peter handed me a cloth to put on his wound. The men all around us formed a wall of protection while we tried to keep Caspian from bleeding to death.

"We need to get him out of here." Peter said, trying to find us a way out. Petals from a tree floated in around us suddenly, and formed a person.

"Queen Susan," It started. I looked up and she continued, "I have a message from your sister. She's said she found the missing pages. The way to absorb power lies within a rose necklace that you and her found in the days of old. On Teribinthia Island." I gasped and gave the tree my thanks. Then our men started to lead us out. Two Minotaurs' came in with a gurney on sorts and lifted Caspian up. They led us into the woods and once we were there and Caspian was bandaged up I said,

"I have to go get that necklace. If I can get a griffin to take me I should be back in a matter of hours."

"No Susan, it's too dangerous." Peter said as Caspian tried to.

"Look, I think we're a little desperate here. I know exactly where it is and how to get to it. If it can save Caspian's life and many others, I'll go. You can't stop me Pete." I said firmly. He seemed to think it over.

"Alright. But, you're taking Trumpkin with you. I want some I can trust to go with you." Trumpkin stood up and said he would go. I nodded to him and told Peter and Ed that they better get back out there. I hugged them as they passed.

"Susan…" Caspian called over to me. I ran to his side and the guards stepped away to give us privacy.

"It's going to be alright, Caspian. I'm going to go get the necklace and kill Mender. You're going back to Lucy so you can get her cordial."

"Susan… before you go, answer me this… Will you marry me?" He held my hand and a tear rolled down my face.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I answered with a smile. He returned it and gave me a soft kiss.

"Go then. I will be waiting for you." The guards took him off then and Trumpkin and I jumped onto our griffins. DLF looked at me and smiled. I gave him a smile back and he screamed,

"FINALLY!" as I laughed.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have no idea if this makes sense. I wrote it in parts and then just stuck it all together. I hope you like it!**

Susan's Point Of View

DLF, our griffins—Temris and Zenna-, and I were coming up to Teribinthia Island, when I remembered something very important. "Um, I forgot to tell you something." I said to all of them.

"And what would that be?" Trumpkin asked, turning towards me.

"Well… we won't be alone on the island." I replied, biting me lip.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zenna, the griffin I was riding.

"When My siblings and I ruled, there were strange creatures that inhabited this island. They were monsters of all sorts. Big and slightly hairy… they were very fast moving and would hide in the tree tops." I explained as we landed on a cliff edge, next to the woods.

"Thank you for filing us in on that! Don't you think that's something you should have mentioned before?" Trumpkin exclaimed angry.

"Sorry… I bet it's fine now." I said ending the conversation. We all stood there for a second. Hearing nothing but birds chirping… Until a branch cracked off to the left. I gulped, and looked to Trumpkin and the others. The bowed their heads slightly, and I pulled an arrow out from the quiver and strung it.

I remembered the layout pretty well. Over thirteen-hundred years ago, my brothers, sister and I all landed on that very cliff, and searched for what was said to be a hidden treasure. About half way through the woods, I remembered our first encounter with the beast of Teribinthia…

"_Susan, look out!" Lucy exclaimed as something swung down from the tree tops. Edmund pulled out his sword as Peter ran up to us. We came alone with nothing but our griffins. That's the way we did it. When our adventures were close to home, we went off without any guards. _

"_What was that thing!" Edmund shouted as it disappeared into the forest. _

"_I—I don't know…" I replied, looking through the book of treasures. "The map shows it's this way. Oh… I just found the warning. It says 'Beware of the beasts on the Island. Like no other in Narnia, they eat anything that they can kill.'" I finished reading the scripter and looked up at my brothers. _

"_Well sheesh Susan! That would have been nice to know before we came!" Peter said, frustrated. _

"_Never forget to read the fine-print." Lucy laughed. We all smiled and continued on…_

"It's this way." I said, pointing left.

"Are you sure?" Trumpkin questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"We'll fly above to make sure that you run into no trouble." Temris said, as he and Zenna took flight.

"I hope you're right…" DLF said to me before we lapsed back into silence.

We came to the cavern, having no difficulties along the way. DLF and I pushed the rocks out of the way as we climbed in. The hole was just big enough for us to squeeze.

"Oh goodness, it smells like minotaur droppings in here." Trumpkin cried out, plugging his nose. "You brought a lantern, right?" Trumpkin asked as we stood in the dark.

"No, I brought something better." I clicked Ed's torch on and screamed when I saw what lay ahead.

**I hope you all have great New Year!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy, happy, New Year this is my gift to you! Happy, happy, New Year I hope it doesn't stink like poo! **** Haha, I'm hyper! Oh, btw, HELLLLLOOOO!**

Caspian's Point of View

When I blinked my eyes open, I saw Lucy standing over me. The pain was gone, and I figured it was because of her cordial.

"Hello, welcome back to the world of the living." She greeted me with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"On the way over you died, but a minotaur brought you back." She explained. I gave her a quizzical look and asked how.

"He slammed his fist down on your heart and it started beating again." She shrugged, standing up.

"I owe him my life! Where is he now?" I asked eagerly, jumping up from the bed.

"Back in the battle, I gave him a knighthood before he left." She laughed a little at the fact she gave him a knighthood and started to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted, causing her to stop. "Where is Susan? Is she back?" Lucy just shook her head no, and walked out. I grabbed my sword and put my armor back on. I felt my pocket, and realized something was missing. I searched all over the room, and found it next to the bed.

I picked up the little brown box, and opened it up, revealing the ruby ring… I suddenly remembered she said yes, and was out the door faster then a mouse on steroids. I needed her with me at this very moment. I was going after her.

Susan's Point of View

I screamed at the sight the lay before DLF and I. Bodies were everywhere, some just bones, others had flesh falling off. The smell was overpowering, and DLF walked closer to the bodies and picked at a piece of fabric.

"I'd have to say they were tortured. I know that's not very comforting considering our situation, but, I figured you'd want cause of death." Trumpkin said, backing away from the body.

"I think I could have lived without that knowledge." Suddenly, there was movement behind me. I jumped and turned around.

DLF pulled his sword and stood next to me. I pulled out my own sword and held the torch in the direction of the movement. There was rustling behind us, and we turned towards it. Something knocked the torch out of my hand, and DLF screamed.

"Sorry, I don't like the dark." He whispered to me as I felt around for the flashlight.

Just then, something grabbed me from behind and I let out a short scream. I heard Trumpkin struggle in a fight before everything went black… Well, not that it wasn't all black since I couldn't see… You get what I'm saying! I was knocked unconscious!

Caspian's Point of View

I ran swiftly out of the castle, towards the stable. On my way there, I was stopped by the sight of two griffins coming in full speed.

"Your majesty! It's queen Susan and Trumpkin! We can't find them! They were taken!" One of the griffins said panting.

"Take me to the Island!" I said, jumping on its back.

Susan's Point of View (A/N sorry I keep changing it!)

I blinked my eyes open and saw that I was in a cave. There were fires that kept it lightened, but I couldn't see who had captured us. I looked down and realized that I was suspended in air.

Ropes tied around my ankles and wrists and I could now feel the pain of it. I heard someone moan, and looked to my left. Trumpkin was hung up too. I had a gag over my mouth, so I couldn't talk to him, but he quickly assessed the situation, and was looking at me with sadness. I shook my head and gave him a smile.

Suddenly, there were three things standing in front of us. They were big, probably around six feet five, maybe more. And they were hairy. They had scrunched faces, but from what I could tell, they had human features. I struggled against the ropes as the one in the middle came towards me.

He lifted up his hand, and I saw nasty claws. He stroked my face, and then grunted to the others. He cut my gag off and I asked,

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yessss…. I… remember." He struggled to talk, and his voice sounded very old and crinkled.

"You remember?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You… were older… lassst time we… met." He replied, turning away from me. I gasped, and he looked back at me and smiled. He was here the last time I came…

"Why have you kidnapped us?" I asked as he fiddled around with something on a table.

"You… and your siblings… killed, my family."

"I'm so sorry. We didn't know."

"Well… now you will… pay." Tears weld up in my eyes and I started to think about how to get out of the ropes. I struggled against the pull, but couldn't get free. The creature brought I knife up to my stomach, and seemed to map out a cutting plan. DLF started thrashing and screaming through his gag.

Just as the tip of the knife broke my skin, Caspian came barging in with troops and let out a battle cry. The creatures made some sort of screeching noise as they prepared to attack. But, before they even had a chance, Caspian had killed the one who I had talked to, and the troops had taken care of the rest. He came and cut me out of my bands, catching me when I fell. A Minotaur got DLF down and I hugged Caspian tight.

"I thought you'd never come." I said with a smile. He pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll always come." He said with a smirk.

"Come, we have to find the necklace." I started to run out, but he stopped me.

"I think you should have this first. I meant to be more romantic about it, but, things never turn out the way we plan." He slid a ring on my left ring finger and I kissed his cheek.

"They never do."

**Please review! : ) It would make me ever so happy. **


	16. Chapter 16

Susan's Point Of View

We had the necklace and were on our way back to the battle field. Our men had been fighting for ten hours. I felt horrible that I had left the battle, and as we swooped in on the griffins, our troops cheered. I shot down some men as we landed, and then Peter and Ed were helping Caspian and I make our way through the mob. As We got close enough, I pulled out the necklace and opened the locket. I recited words in the langue of old Narnia and Mender's facial expressions changed completely.

"No, no, no, no!" He screeched out as a sudden burst of air attacked the field. It created a tornado around him and he screamed out in pain. The necklace shattered and the wind ceased. Aslan stood over Mender.

"It should not have had to come to this." He said to us, looking with sadness.

"It was the only way." Peter said, as we bowed our heads.

"Releasing that kind of power is too dangerous. Susan, you should not have had to utter those words." As Aslan was talking, Mender started moving. He pulled out his sword and I screamed

"No!" As he tried to pierce Aslan's heart. Aslan roared and crushed Mender with his front paws.

"For this, you will suffer!" Aslan declared as the war had stopped with the sound of his roar. Aslan grabbed Mender in his teeth and tossed him to our feet. He roared once more at Mender, and said "He no longer posses any power. He will suffer his lifetime in pain and sorrow." With that, Aslan left us again.

"You will also suffer for ruining my perfect moment." Caspian whispered to Mender. I titled my head at him to inquire after what he meant and he just shook his head.

"You are sentenced to the Out Lands." Caspian said to him as his troops surrendered. (The Out Lands are deserts with no civilization.)

"May I make a suggestion to his sentence?" I asked Caspian as two guards came and hauled Mender away.

"Of course, my queen." He replied with a smile.

"I think he should be sentenced to a lifetime of regret and sorrow by living amongst people and having no friends and no help. He should have to see what he can never have."

"Is this your suggestion because you pity the man, and don't want him to be sentenced to live in a desert?" Peter asked me.

"It would be a greater pain to have people around you that will never love you or talk to you, then living alone and thinking about it." I replied.

"I thought you were Susan the gentle." Caspian stated.

"I am unless you hurt my family. And, he tried to hurt my family, so I am by no means going to be gentle." Caspian smiled and hugged me.

"Speaking of family, do we have a new addition?" Edmund asked, gesturing to my ring.

"Peter, Edmund, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée." When I said this, Peter smiled and shouted,

"Finally!" Before hugging Caspian and I. Edmund did a fist pump and said,

"Oh, Lucy is going to be so happy."

"Oh Lucy! We have to go tell her!" I exclaimed, turning towards Caspian.

"That we have victory or that we are engaged?" He asked me.

"That we are engaged! Please, she wouldn't care about the other thing." I said with a laugh.

**Yeaaaahhh, so it's kind of disappointing, but, I am kind of a disappointing person. Sorry! I hope this was good enough! : ) Review to tell me what you liked and didn't like.**


	17. Chapter 17 THE END

**AND NOW, for the final chapter of Narnia Forevermore.**

Susan's Point Of View

I was so nervous I was shaking. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. "Are you sure you are ready?" Caspian asked me, taking my hand. I nodded to him and he smiled.

We walked into the room together and I could barely stand up right. As we approached the front of the room, Lucy looked up at me. I smiled and she said,

"GAH! You're engaged! I knew it! I knew it!"

"How did you know? We haven't told you yet!" I exclaimed, nervousness gone.

"BECAUSE I JUST KNOW!" She shouted, bouncing up and down and dancing around.

"Listen, do you want to see the ring or not?" She bounced over to me and Caspian and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Good boy Caspian! Now move, I wanna see the ring!" She pushed him back and grabbed at my hand. She examined the gold band around my finger and exclaimed,

"It's so Narnian looking!" (The ring is gold with leaves wrapping around the band and circling the red ruby jewel.)

"Yes, it is." I replied, smiling.

"I'm so happy…" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and she cried a little saying "You're all grown up now!"

"So are you. Besides, it's not like this is the first time we've grown up."

"This time, we'll be in Narnia forevermore." (A/N I haaaaaaad to put that in there!)

I sighed as stood on a balcony, watching the sunset. Caspian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well my love, how about—," I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled away and said with a smile,

"No more talking." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

_**LONG LIVE NARNIA!**_


End file.
